Take me away Doctor
by Dean Winchester Rocks
Summary: When the Doctor crash lands in Mystic falls, He befriends Elena and they form a friendship. Elena wants the doctor to take him away as his new companion to get away from Klaus. After a certain Hoix problem. Rated Mature just to be safe. Reviews are welcomed
1. The arrival of The doctor

The TARDIS crossed the threshold of Mystic Falls Virgina at 12 midnight before the cloister bell went off again and there was an electrical explosion in the control console. The Doctor ran and grabbed a fire extinguisher and opened the bottom of the console and put out a small fire that started in the circuits.

"Let's see the damage," said the Doctor. He was working underneath in the console when he saw what had happened to his dematerialization circuit. "Oh that's no good." The circuit was damaged and could possibly have only a few more dematerializations left before it blew.

The Doctor jumped up to start landing the TARDIS when he noticed the landing circuit was also damaged. "Oh this is going to be bumpy."

The TARDIS appeared above a street in Mystic Falls before crashing down and sliding across the street before resting next to the front door of a place called the grill. The Doctor picked himself up off the floor. He ran out of the control room into a room down the hall. He started putting things in his pockets, but left out a red device that looked like the letter Y. He picked it up and ran out of the room.

"I'll fix you after I figure out what's going on here. Okay Old Girl?" the Doctor said as he left the TARDIS, locking it as he left. The Doctor ran down the street until his red device lit up like a Christmas tree and squealed loudly. The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver, a small device with a blue light at the end of it, and used it on the red one. He stuck both devices in his pocket and started walking down a deserted street. Nobody noticed the TARDIS there since it was well after midnight and it was invisible. Just when the Doctor was about to give up and call it a night a dog started barking in the distance. The Doctor just kept walking, looking around for anything, ignoring the dog until it yelped and stopped barking. Another dog started barking and another one. Then around a dozen dogs just started barking and growling. The Doctor stopped and started heading in that direction. In the middle of the dogs there was another howl but it wasn't a dog or any other animal. The Doctor took off in the direction of the animals, the dogs started quieting one by one.

The Doctor ran into the alleyway where the dogs had been. Fourteen deer's were laying around dead and eaten. The Doctor walked to one of the deer's closest to him, The Doctor looked into the eyes of the dead deer. Blood drained from his bones

"What did this to you deer? What did this?" asked the Doctor.

A light flashed behind the kneeling Doctor and Sheriff Forbes ran up behind the Doctor. The Doctor put his hand in his pocket and pulled out his ID.

"Sir, put your hands up!" yelled Liz who was wondering who he was and what he was doing here. The town had enough problems with vampires and the supernatural as it is. And the council was breathing down her neck about Caroline. If this guy was in town to cause trouble. She didn't want him here. "Sir, I said put down that weapon right now."

"OY, Put that thing away will you? It's not a weapon it's a sonic screwdriver." The doctor said unfazed by her gun and showing Liz the weird looking glowing contraption that had a blue light coming out of it. The doctor handed Liz his Id and she looked at it.

" Smith. Torchwood?" Liz asked confused.

"Yes ma'am visiting from good old London." He said in a cheery voice.

"Look, I don't care who you are. Or what authority you have. I don't even know what the hell Torchwood is." The sheriff stopped when she looked down at the dead deer and walked up to it. "What the hell happened? Jesus." She said looking around at the dead deers.

"I don't know, I just found them like this. I think that you have a serious problem going on Sheriff." The doctor said and Liz looked up at him.

"Yeah tell me about it. Who are you and who the hell is Torchwood?" She asked getting pissed off at this doctor

"Someone that you want to have on your side Sheriff Forbes. And Torchwood is a agency that over rides your authority. Sorry." The doctor said as he stared at her in the eyes. Somewhere deep inside Liz could see that the doctor was dead serious and he had a look that made her shiver. Something inside of her was telling her to trust him and let him go.

"Alright. Don't let me catch you causing trouble in this town agreed?" Liz asked and then got blindsided from behind by the strange creature and was thrown onto the ground. The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the creature and used it. The creature grabbed its head and ran off dazed. The Doctor ran after it but it jumped into the woods and ran too fast before the Doctor could catch up to it. The Doctor stopped when he reached the woods and decided not to chase it in the middle of the night. The Doctor turned around and walked back to where liz was and helped her up.

"What the hell was that thing?" Liz asked taking the Doctor's hand and the Doctor looked out to the woods.

"That was a Hoix. You don't know how lucky you are that I was here when that thing attacked."

'Great another supernatural creature in mystic falls. Just what the council needs. What the hell is a Hoix?' She thought. 'Better ask Stefan and Damon tomorrow about it."Who the hell are you?" Liz asked again for the hundred times as the Doctor turned to her with a smile on his face.

"I'm the Doctor. The one, The only, Doctor." He said as he started to walk away leaving a stunned Liz confused and out of breath from the attack. She would go after him but was too tired to question him and decided to get back to Caroline at the house and get some sleep. If she ran into him in the morning she would have some questions.

The Doctor continued walking when a slight tingle ran up his spine before leaving just as fast as it had come. The Doctor continued walking for a few more hours getting a feel for what the new Rift felt like. As dawn started to break the Doctor decided to head back to his TARDIS which was a good few hours away by walking. As he was walking the Doctor had a spasm and whispered, "Why is this thing here? It shouldn't be here."

Author's note: Elena will come in the next chapter. I wanted this chapter to introduce the Doctor. So what do you think? Did you like it? Did I do terrible? It's my first story. Chapter two coming up :) I liked the idea of a Hoix in mystic falls


	2. A hoix in mystic falls

As dawn broke over Mystic Falls on Saturday morning. The new blue Public Police Call Box, that appeared out of nowhere during the night, went unnoticed by most people. A slight breeze was being sucked into the TARDIS as the ship refueled on the seeping time energy.

Hours passed by and the Doctor returned to his TARDIS and rubbed his hand on its front door. He felt the stream of time energy pass by him and he knew his ship was refueling. "Getting your energy back. That's good because I have an unsettling feeling that this is not a natural Rift like its Cardiff counterpart." The Doctor just ignored the people walking by thinking he was crazy. The Doctor turned to see a few people watching him. The Doctor smirked and told them, "Anyone the least bit interesting is a little bit insane. Believe me I know I've met tons of nut jobs." He told them getting more stares towards his way as the doctor just shrugged it off and began to walk.

The Doctor turned his attention away from the people he was talking to and for the first time looked at the restaurant the TARDIS had landed next to. He read Mystic Grill and realized how hungry he actually was. He hadn't eaten in over 24 hours, but being a Time Lord his body was able to cope. His stomach started growling and he could eat anything. What he really wanted to eat was not even from Earth, a fried Zamba lizard, but he would make do with what he had.

The Doctor walked into the grill and looked around. To his left there was a pool table and a regular bar that restaurants have these days. He smiled when he saw that, but his eyes were then drawn to the counter and beyond. There was something in the kitchen that had caught his attention like the north and south ends of two magnets. He couldn't take his eyes off of it. His body started to tingle and he knew that feeling from several of his travels. It was pure magical energy and not science. "Somebody powerful is back there.' The doctor thought.

The smell of food snapped him out his trance and he walked down the steps and made his way to a stool at the bar. He sat down and started taking in the smells of the bad burned burgers and fries. His sense of smell far exceeded that of humans and could sense the difference of every kind of food in the kitchen. It was a symphony of smells. Once again his attention was once more drawn to the same spot and he couldn't figure out why. The feeling was stronger than when he walked in so he knew he was closer to its source. He had to get back there somehow, and being the ever cunning man, he definitely would.

"Welcome to Mystic Grill, My name is Jeremy Gilbert and I will be waiting on you today. Can I get you any side of appetizers?" Jeremy asked and the Doctor looked up at him stunned.

"Huh what? Oh right, Restaurant and Bar." The doctor said as Jeremy looked at him suspiciously.

"You alright Sir?" Jeremy asked

"Oh I am fine young man. Um Surprise me. Bring me anything." The doctor said and Jeremy nodded still a bit curious about the new person in town but walked away with his order.

As Jeremy left the Doctor lowered his head rubbed his forehead. There was something about this place that made him feel uneasy and something wasn't right. He couldn't put his finger on it thought. But something about this place didn't feel right.

"Here you are. Cheeseburger and fries." Jeremy said and the Doctor snapped out of his little trance.

"Oh right. I forgot thank you Jeremy." The doctor said taking a bite out of the burger and shook his head. "Nothing like burnt and greasy burgers from America." He said in a thick English accent and Jeremy looked at him

"Your from the UK?" Jeremy asked and the Doctor smiled

"Not really. But right now I reside there. Just visiting I guess over here in the states." The doctor said eating his burger. "Delicious." The doctor said to Jeremy. The Doctor swallowed his bite when a teenage girl walked in the room from the entrance way from the Doctor's right. She walked over to the one who took down the Doctor's order. It looked like they were getting into a little argument. The Doctor closed his eyes after he finished his burger and was trying to find out why the feeling he felt was so familiar to him. Something was here and it wasn't just a Hoix. He then noticed that another male came up to the two kids arguing. The male looked a lot older with black hair and intimidating features. He was also wearing a leather jacket.

"Damon no." Elena said grabbing his hand.

"Why not? Just going to see what he is doing here. Liz told me about a stranger running into her last night. He looks like the description she gave." Damon said

"Your not going to compel him." Elena said and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Oh Elena, Have a little bit of faith in me." Damon said and stared at her. "If it makes you feel any better. You can come with me." He told her as Elena stared at him and sighed walking up to the doctor's table with Damon practically dragging her. "Fine but let me do the talking." Elena said as they walked up to the table and she sat down the opposite of the doctor with a smile on her face. "Hello there." Elena said

"Oh hello." The doctor said looking at the couple and the doctor smiled. "Can I help you two?" He asked in a thick English accent. "Elena, And Damon." The doctor said shocking the both of them as Damon stared at him with a glare

"How did you know our names? Do you have super hearing?" Damon asked getting kind of ticked and the Doctor smiled at him.

"Oh goodness no. I'm not a super hero. I just over heard you guys fighting. I mean it was pretty loud." The doctor shrugged and Elena smirked over at Damon.

"Sorry my friend get's over protective." Elena stated

"Ah Boyfriend?" The doctor asked making Elena blush and Damon smirked

"She wishes." Damon said earning a glare from Elena.

"So you know our names. Who the hell are you?" Damon asked wanting to get to know this guy. He was already not liking him which means not good for him.

"Well, Your attitude would need a bit of adjustment. But most people call me the Doctor." He said and Elena smirked at that seeing Damon getting ticked off.

"Doctor who?" Elena asked

"I love it when they say that. No just the Doctor." He said

"What kind of a stupid name is that?" Damon asked

"Damon." Elena said feeling bad about that. "I'm sorry forgive him."

"Oy, I like that name. But if you prefer a real name I go by John Smith sometimes too." The doctor said.

"So your a doctor." Elena said getting back to the subject. "What kind of stuff do you do?" She asked

"A bit of everything actually." The doctor said with a grin.

"Well Doc, Why are you staring into space?" Damon asked him

"First of all. It's Doctor not Doc, Secondly I'm looking for something." He told them

"Looking for what?" Elena asked

"Something very important. Wow you humans ask a lot of questions don't you?" He said and Elena was puzzled by that. She looked at Damon and he was thinking the same thing. 'could be a vampire or working for Klaus? He referred to them as humans. Just then a buzzing sound came from the Doctor's pocket. "Crap, I thought I turned that off." He said turning the switch off

"What is that?" Elena asked

The Doctor ignored her as he piled his stuff out of his pockets onto the counter in front of him. After a massing a pile of stuff that seemed to have no use at all which included a rubber duck, a dozen or so mints, coins that were not from Earth, a digital wrist watch that kept switching between four and nine, another rubber duck, a silver thing with a blue light at the end of it and a tennis ball with a wallet. Finally the Doctor got what he wanted. It was the red Y shaped device that went insane earlier in the morning. The Doctor pushed a few buttons on it and it shut up.

"What was that?" Matt asked walking out of the kitchen which the other customers looked over at the Doctor and Elena. "It's alright everyone calm down. I got it." He said pulling out his device. "It was this little thingy."

"What is it?" Elena asked

"It's my Timey Whimey detector thingy. It goes ding when there is supernatural stuff in the area. And hello it's going off the charts." The doctor shouted in a really excited voice as he stood up with a smile on his face. "Ah. I knew there was a reason the TARDIS brought me here." He said and Damon looked over at Elena. "TARDIS?" He mouthed and she just shrugged her shoulders.

"This thing squealed earlier when." The doctor stopped as he ran towards the back following the doctor and the others ran after him.

"Hey that's workers only stop." Matt said but the Doctor was already back there as the group followed him.

In the back the Hoix walked in threw the back door of the kitchen. He could sense the doctor in the building and he wanted to know why the Time Lord was here in mystic falls. Especially since it was full of vampires and werewolf's. He could sense those foul creatures as well. He wanted to find out more but it was too hungry to work and walked towards the fridge and started eating.

Just then a worker walked into the kitchen and spotted the Hoix at the fridge. The Hoix turned around when he smelled the girl and growled seeing his fresh food. The girl scream and just when the Hoix was about to attack the Doctor burst in threw the kitchen doors with his Screw driver in hand along with Elena and Damon and Matt.

"Hoix." The doctor said as the Hoix turned around and growled at the doctor. It started to run away from him and outside.

"Oh no you don't. Not this time." The doctor said running after him as Elena ran after him as Matt comforted the worker. The doctor ran into the streets after the Hoix shocking everybody in the town as people started to scream at the creature.

"Doctor wait." Elena said running after him wondering what the hell is going on here. 'Just another day in Mystic falls.' She thought and saw that the Hoix was dead on the street after getting hit by a car. The doctor showed the scared passenger his sheet. "Doctor John Smith, Torchwood. I got this." The doctor said as Elena finally caught up to him out of breath. The doctor bent down to the hoix with a sadden look and put his hand on the creature's shoulder.

"I hope you find peace." The doctor said in a sympathy tone which confused Elena. Just then a bright light surrounded the area and the hoix disappeared from the ground as the Doctor looked around the street along with Elena.

"What the hell was that?" Elena asked. "What the hell is going on here Doctor?" She said as the doctor turned to her.

"Something bad. It's high time I explain everything Ms. Elena Gilbert." The doctor told her.

To be continued...


	3. Getting to know each other

Author's note: Sorry it took me such a long time to update. I had a few family problems with school and moving into a new place. I finally got my cable back after a couple of months not having it. Anyways now onto the chapter. This is going to be a longer chapter then the others and fair warning. No action in this one. But this chapter is important to the story and a lot of Dialogue in it. I hope you still love it. Thank you so much for the reviews and follows. You made me want to continue this story.

After the incident with the hoix everybody managed to settle down at Elena's house to get a better idea of what was going on. In Elena's living room was Damon, Caroline. Liz, And of course Elena. Jeremy and Matt still had to finish there shift. Stefan had some things to take care of and said he would stop by later. The doctor was there walking back and forth going over his readings as Liz looked up at him.

"So what the hell happened back there Doctor?" The sheriff asked not at all pleased that they were dealing with another supernatural creature in Mystic falls. Elena had called her after what had happened but she already heard about what was going on by one of the troopers on the scene.

"A hoix is what happened Sheriff. A hoix. Which is really strange because I haven't seen one in years." said the Doctor walking back and forth still and folding his arms.

"And who are you again?" Caroline asked also very confused about who he was and what happened.

"The doctor." The doctor and Elena said at the same time surprising both of them. Caroline was about to ask Doctor who but Elena raised her hand up to stop her. "Just the doctor." Elena muttered. She didn't really want to deal with another problem in mystic falls. Already surviving Klaus's attempt to sacrifice her and now this.

"So what is a hoix?" Damon asked again a little annoyed by this Doctor.

"A hoix, is the ultimate garbage disposal of the universe." The doctor explained.

"Meaning?" Caroline asked

"Meaning. It eats almost anything including humans. If my timey Wimy thing didn't go off when it did. That poor waitress would have been in his stomach right about now." The doctor said earning a disgusted looks by the people in the room.

"Ew. Gross." Caroline commented and the Doctor smiled.

"That's what I said when I first encountered them." The doctor told her.

"And how do you know so much about them?" Elena asked

"Oh that's because it's a Alien." The doctor commented like it was a every day thing. The others had there mouth's open or in shock as Damon looked at him skeptically.

"An Alien? Really Doctor? You expect us to believe in little ufo's and Aliens?" Damon asked with a sort of a laugh and Doctor stared at him

"It's not hard to believe since there are two vampires in this room." The doctor said gesturing between Damon and Caroline.

"And how the hell do you know that?" Damon asked starting to stand up walking towards the Doctor. The Doctor stood his ground and looked at Damon.

"Because I know a lot. Plus my Timey Wimey pointed you out already." Doctor said as Elena grabbed Damon's arm and so did Liz.

"Ok Damon knock it off." Liz said pulling him back and looked at him. "You have to forgive Damon sometimes he is a Asshole." Caroline stated and the Doctor shook his head.

"No need. Dealt with a lot of them." Doctor said as Damon growled going back to his couch. "Well anyway," said the Doctor, "I want to know why there was a Hoix here, they usually don't come this far, but well this one is more volatile than the one in Cardiff."

"What is more volatile?" asked Elena

"Oh a Time Rift. It's a tear in the universe where anything can slip through. Anywhere from the universe and anytime. There is a naturally occurring one in Cardiff, Wales. And now there is one lining the entire Mystic Falls woods. It wasn't there yesterday. Now did any of you feel strange during the night? A change in the atmosphere a slight tingle down your spine you can't simply just throw away? Anyone?"

"Actually yes." Elena commented which made everybody stare at her with interest including Damon. "About midnight last night. I didn't like it so I just dismissed it."

"That must have been when the New Rift opened. Now that is what's disturbing me. There are hardly, if any, races in the universe capable of tearing a hole in reality itself. That would take fearsome technology." The doctor said with much concern.

"Doctor. How do you know so much about Aliens and this Time rift you keep calling it?" Liz asked and the Doctor looked up at her.

"Because I am a Alien myself Liz. Actually I'm a Time lord." The doctor stated.

"Figures." Caroline smirked.

"Your joking. He is joking right?" Damon asked not believing any of this crap.

"I can assure you Damon. This is no joke." The doctor said with stern eyes making Damon himself back down a bit. "I don't think that he is joking Damon." Liz commented. She looked over at the doctor. "So what planet are you from Doc?" She asked

"I'm from the Planet Gallifrery and I'm from a race called the Time lords. We have a unique outlook on the universe. We know a lot about almost every race in all creation," said the Doctor.

"Time lords? What are they lords of Time?" Elena asked.

"That's exactly what we are." The doctor said impressed with Elena's knowledge and Elena's face dropped with that news.

"Your a time traveler? How?" Liz asked looking up at the Doctor.

"Through my TARDIS. That stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. It's right outside the door of the mystic grill."

"How come we haven't seen it?" Liz asked "

"That would be the perception filter. It filters the area around it and makes it somewhat invisible. You might have noticed it, but not realized that it didn't belong. It is a big blue Police Call Box."

"You mean that blue box I saw when I walked into the grill?" Elena asked and the Doctor looked at her surprised.

"You saw it?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah, But I just thought it was a new decoration for the grill. Which is pretty weird one." Elena commented and saw the Doctor's face in shock. "What's wrong Doctor?" Elena asked and The Doctor smiled "Nothing. Just suddenly this place got real interesting." The doctor said with a whisper to himself.

"You know. I haven't felt time energy like this since Gallifrey. Oh Gallifrey."

"Gallifery? That's the second time you mentioned Gallifery is that your home planet or something?" Caroline asked and The doctor's suddenly fell and was sadden. Caroline could tell she hit a nerve and decided to stay quiet. The doctor shook it off ignoring her question.

"Did you know that you have pure, untainted time energy in Mystic Falls right now? And if your genetic structure is right, you guys could control it. Kind of like Rose did when she was the Bad Wolf, but not to that extent." The doctor said now excited about the possibility. "What's the Bad wolf?" Elena asked curiously.

"Gosh you humans and your questions. Which is why I love your species. Your so curious. Well anyway Rose was once a traveling companion of mine during my ninth and tenth self. She eventually got trapped in a parallel world after the Battle of Canary Wharf, another story for another time. As for the Bad Wolf, I'm still not sure. First I thought it was just the Time Vortex flowing through Rose's head, but then Ashton, another companion, absorbed it and then I realized that it might be some kind of transcendental being. Somewhat like the Eternal's but I think more powerful than even them. If the Bad Wolf stay inside a body too long that body will burn, just like Ashton's did, but I was able to save Rose. It cost me my ninth life, but willingly did it anyway."

"How many lives do you have Doc?" Elena asked again. "And again how do you know all this stuff?" She asked more curious then the others.

"Simple. I told you I'm a Time lord. And happen to be a genius." He said with a proud smile and ignoring her first question.

"Kind of cocky of yourself aren't you Doc?" Damon grinned with a smile on his face

"It can't be arrogance if it's true can it?" asked the Doctor as he walked into the kitchen and Elena and the others followed. The doctor began to look around and opened the cabinet drawers as Elena looked at him.

"Can I help you?" She asked and the Doctor shook his head.

"I know my way around the kitchen. Just thirsty." The doctor explained. After Elena helped him get a drink of water everybody returned to the living room and the doctor plopped on the chair running a hand threw his hair. The feeling of the pure time energy in that rooms wall made the Doctor's mind go back. It went far back to when he was under 1,000 years old. His mind went to a planet with a burnt orange sky and twin suns. There were mountains over most of the planet, slopes of deep red grass capped with snow. There trees that towered compared to those of Earth trees. Their bark was the same, but all the leaves were silver. The second sun's light hit those leaves and the forest erupted into a light displays that looked like a massive forest fire. The Doctor's mind flew over an ocean and there he was looking at the continent of Wild Endeavor, his home. He saw the two mighty peaks of the Mountains of Solace and Solitude, and in between them there stood a mighty glass dome and inside the dome was a massive city. The sadness started to creep into the Doctor once again.

Liz had to leave after they returned to the kitchen and head back to work leaving the other three there with him. She told Caroline to call her if anything else happened. "What do you think that he is thinking of?" Caroline whispered to Elena and Elena shook her head.

"I don't know. But what ever it is he looks sad." She said in almost a sad tone of hers feeling sorry for the Doc.

"Oh and how do you know that he is sad?" Damon asked and Elena glared at him.

"I just know ok? And look at him. What ever he is thinking about he misses it. I have had that look before with my parents." She said walking towards him. Elena and Caroline both stared at the Doctor and for the first time Elena noticed how cold and old his eyes were. Almost ancient himself. They actually looked more older then Klaus's or Katherine's. And for the first time since she has met him. She felt sadness for him. "He's in pain." She whispered in a low breath almost wanting to go over to him and give him a hug.

"How do you know that?" Caroline asked and Elena looked at him.

"Just look at him. Not physical but Emotional. I can see it every time he talks about the time lords and Gallifry. Something happened. He may seem like he is happy but deep down. He is lonely and sad. I can feel it." Elena said. "I think that he has cried so much he has no tears left." She said and Caroline now felt sad for him too. Damon of course just folded his arms but he could see that they were right.

"What could cause someone so much sadness that they couldn't cry anymore? Do you think that he loved someone and now she is lost?" Caroline asked her friend and Elena shook her head.

"No it's much deeper then that. He has lost so much." Elena said. She didn't know why she felt this way but somehow she was connected with him.

The vision of the planet in the Doctor's head started to grow dark. A shadow came across the horizon. Screams and cries tore through his mind and then he heard the ominous and terrifying battle cry "Exterminate." Alarms and sirens blared. Ships took off from the planet's surface. The planet went through a time lapse from a beautiful place that could have been heaven itself turned into a fire and blood stained planet. The glass dome was barely standing and the city was on the verge of collapse, but the war still raged on. Millions upon millions were dead or dying, but it was about to end. A massive fire came across the planet and engulfed it. All that remained was a burnt husk of a planet that turned to dust when the solar winds blew right through it. The once beautiful and gorgeous planet was now dust in space.

The doctor snapped out of his flashback and he wiped a tear from his face not wanting to loose it in front of his new companions. He looked up seeing the three staring at him and he smiled as he stood up and made his way towards the door. "Whoa where you going?" Elena asked following him.

"Back to my TARDIS. It's still in front of the restaurant." The doctor said and Elena looked at him.

"What are you going to do in there?" Caroline asked following him.

"Hopefully find out why there is a Time Rift lining the sewers of this city," said the Doctor.

"You know you can stay here if you want." Elena said and Damon stared at her.

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" Damon asked and Elena looked at him.

"My house. Not yours." She said turning back to the Doctor. "I mean it won't be a problem. I will just tell Jeremy when he comes home." She said and the Doctor smiled. "So what do you say?" She asked not really wanting to leave the Doctor alone. After feeling how he felt she wanted to know more about him and see if she can make the pain stop. The doctor saw her kind features and he smiled at her.

The Doctor looked around and answered, "I will need a place to put my TARDIS until I can get it repaired. Yeah I guess so. Why not?" He said walking up to her and extending his hand. "Thank you Elena Gilbert." He said and Elena shook his hand with a smile.

"Any time Doc. I think saving Carline's Mom life is enough to gain my trust." She smiled and The doctor nodded. "I'll see if I can find you anywhere to sleep." Elena said and the doctor shook his head. Caroline walked up to him meanwhile and smiled at him.

"I never got around to say thank you for saving my mom the other night. So thank you." She said wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a kiss on the cheek which made the doctor blush.

"Your welcome Caroline." He told her and then looked at Elena. "About the sleeping arrangement. No need for that. I don't sleep." The doctor said walking around the house and into the backyard with a smile on his face. He stared over at Elena and grinned. "This yard is pretty big enough for my TARDIS to park. You mind if this is the place?" He asked her and Elena shook her head.

"Sounds good to me." Elena said and the Doctor nodded.

"Great be back in a few." He said walking to the front door and turned to the others. "Your going to love this. Be back in a flash." The doctor said as he left the house and then after only a few moments he was gone there was a sound coming from the back yard. Elena and the others looked at each other and then rushed outside to see wind was picking up and could hear a whooshing sound as a strong breeze came over Elena and the others blowing her and Caroline's hair and then suddenly a blue police box materialized in the backyard leaving Elena, Caroline and Damon stunned at it just appearing there.

"That can't be. How did he get there and back here so fast?" Damon asked as the Doctor opened the door from the TARDIS and he didn't miss a beat like he heard Damon's comment.

"Time traveler. Remember?" The doctor grinned and Elena smirked at this. For once Damon was speechless. "Now do you believe him?" Caroline asked with a smirk loving the look on Damon as she followed Elena and Damon grumbled. "My new friends. Elena. Caroline. And Damon." The doctor said looking at the group. "This is my TARDIS." He said.

Author's note. Once again I apologize for the long chapter and nothing going on in this one but it was needed. And I feel great about this chapter actually. Always reviews are welcomed :)


	4. Welcome to the TARDIS

"That my new friends, is the TARDIS." The doctor said opening up the TARDIS doors to revel a more bigger room with controls and it defiantly looked like a Alien spacecraft now. Elena and Caroline stood stunned at the site of the ship. An entire orchestra could have filled the room that they were in. The doctor smiled at the two girl's reaction and ran up to them like he was a kid.

"Come on. Say it. I know you want to say it." He told them.

"It's bigger." Caroline began looking around the TARDIS.

"On the inside." Elena finished which had the Doctor smirking as he walked off to the controls of the ship.

"So doctor. I have to ask you something. Why is it a police box?" Caroline asked walking around the ship touching the walls with her hand. Damon had elected to stay outside just because he didn't want to go in the damn thing.

"That would be because of the Chameleon Circuit. The TARDIS would usually appear to something that would naturally appear in the area it landed in, but my TARDIS has a faulty Chameleon Circuit and it's stuck on the police box. Plus she kind of likes it." The doctor explained.

"She?" Elena asked.

"Oh my ship. The TARDIS is a girl." The doctor explained and Caroline looked over at Elena.

"You call your ship a girl?" Caroline asked him

"Most sailors usually call ships and plane's girls." Elena explained and the Doctor nodded.

"Yes but you see Elena. My ship is different because she is alive." He explained looking at the confused faces on his new companions. "Every TARDIS is alive and either a male or a female. A time lord is chosen by his or her's TARDIS." The doctor explained. "So you chose a female TARDIS?" Elena asked looking at him.

"Well, It's a bit complicated then that." The doctor said.

"You stole her didn't you?" Caroline smirked realizing what he did.

"Yes alright. I stole it. More like Borrowed her. "But I wouldn't be able to fly her if she wouldn't allow it. In order for a Time Lord to fly his or her chosen TARDIS, that TARDIS has to choose the Time Lord as well or at least trust him or her. So I chose her and she chose me. It was he best thing we both could have done."

"The TARDIS is huge." Elena said still amazed by the size even after all they learned about the ship.

"This is just one room." The doctor told her."It's actually the size of a castle. You can have a look around later if you like but I have to run some tests so please." The doctor was cut off by the red lights turning on and the cloister bell ringing.

"Doctor what the hell is that?" Elena asked as her and Caroline both covered there ears. The doctor quickly turned the alarms off.

"Oh. No No No. The TARDIS just picked something up from the rift. Another explosion happened in Mystic Falls." The doctor said. "This is not good. There will be panic threw out the town. I have to call in for some help." He told them

"Who are you going to call?" Caroline asked. "Old friends of mine Elena. A government organization called UNIT."

"What's UNIT?" Caroline asked "

"It's the Unified Intelligence Taskforce. They used to be called the United Nation Intelligence Taskforce, a name which I like better," said the Doctor.

"Will they help?" Elena asked trying not to panic at the situation at hand.

"Alright who is the leader of UNIT in America. Come on who is it. Who is it. Who is it." The doctor tried to think and smacked his head. "Dammit my head is so full. So full of useless facts I need a bigger head." He said and then smacked his head again. "Of course Osage." The doctor explained.

"What?" Elena asked confused.

"I just remembered his name. General Bolton Osage." The doctor said running out of the TARDIS.

"Wait where you going?" Caroline asked running after him with Elena.

"I can't do anything in the TARDIS except watch. And I don't like watching it's boring. I like getting involved." He said running out of the TARDIS and just then a explosion was heard threw out the town causing the ground to shake a bit.

"What the hell?" Caroline asked. The doctor made his way into Elena's house as Elena followed him.

"That was another explosion." The doctor explained running into the house and the girls followed him.

"So what does this unit do?" Elena asked walking around with the Doctor as he looked for her phone threw out the rooms.

"Unit deals with supernatural or Alien beings and contains them." The doctor said turning to Caroline and seeing her concerned look he walked up to her and smiled.

"Don't worry dear. They only contain the dangerous ones. And from the look of things I can see your not dangerous to civilians." The doctor said and Caroline blushed a bit. The doctor finally found Elena's phone and began to dial unit.

"This is the Unified Intelligence Taskforce, how may I help?" A woman on the other line said.

"Yes I need to speak to the person in charge of Unit. This is very important. General Bolton Osage." The doctor said.

"I'm sorry sir you have to have a code to access that." The woman said.

"Okay. My code is One Four Delta Omega One Nine Six Three One One Two Five Zero Seven One Five One Four," said the Doctor.

"Oh my god. It's you. It's you isn't it?" The woman said almost shocked that she was speaking to the Doctor. "I'll let him know right away."

"Thank you." The doctor said kindly and plopped on a chair in the living room as Elena and Caroline sat down on the couch.

"Hello Doctor. This is General Osage how can I help you. It's a honor talking to you" The man said and the doctor smiled.

"Pleasure is all mine General. But now is no time for personal talk. After explaining the events that was happening in Mystic falls. The doctor hung up the phone and looked at his new companions.

"Unit is on it's way. Since it's a small town there sending in a small team. They should be here in a couple of hours." He said and then stopped suddenly feeling a chill go threw his spine. He gulped as he sat up and turned around towards the door.

"Doctor what is it?" Elena asked concerned as she sat up as well as Caroline.

"It's the rift. Something else has gotten threw." The doctor said.

"How close is it?"Elena asked as she started to worry.

"Very close Elena. On this street exactly." The doctor said and just when he was about to say something else a sound came from the front of the house that sounded like broken glass. Elena yet out a little scream when she heard it and followed the sound with the Doctor and Caroline she screamed when she saw the Hoix's coming up her step's and trying to break down the door to get there tasty human food. The doctor pulled Elena behind him and Caroline as he pulled out his sonic screw driver.

"How good is your vampire powers in a fight?" The doctor asked the Blond.

"Very good. Super human strength and speed." Caroline said and the Doctor nodded.

"Were going to need it."

Author's note: I am so sorry about what happened last night. I don't know why this site is messing up or wasn't posting the new chapter. Well here is hoping this time it works. As always reviews are welcomed. And a quick plug in. If your interested and like this story. Please review my lost story if you can. It's a crossover of Vampire diaries and Lost with Caroline and Elena stuck on the Island.


	5. The Ood

Time seem to slow down for the Doctor as soon as the Hoix approached them in Elena's hallway. He felt something go threw the air and he knew something else had entered from the rift. Backing up towards the kitchen with the two girls behind him. He knew that they were powerless to stop the Hoix's from advancing. He knew that Caroline had vampire strength but even she couldn't defeat the Hoix. Just when one of the Hoix was about to strike the Doctor with his raised arm he howled in pain and then collapsed to the ground. The other hoix's did the same thing and The doctor smiled knowing who it was. He looked up at the stranger in the living room.

The Alien before them was bald but had pointed ears. There was no nose or mouth, instead their where dozens of mini tentacles. Out of the tentacles, there was a cord that was connected to a glass orb the alien clipped to its chest pocket. The Doctor smiled at his long time friend opening his arms wide.

"Ood Sigma." The doctor explained surprising both Elena and Caroline in shock. "I thought that I would never see you again." The doctor said with a happy smile.

"So did I Doctor. I am glad that you are still up to your old tricks always on the run." The ood talked. "But the time rift attracted us hear to Mystic falls. There is something special about this town that we had to see. We heard your screams from across the stars and came here to help. Our naturally powerful psychic abilities were magnified because of the new rift. We came here to help you. The Hoix isn't the only creatures that are going to come threw the rift. There is going to be a lot more." The Ood said in a warning.

"Um Doctor. What is this thing?" Elena asked in confusion.

"It is not a thing Elena. It's a Alien. Would you be happy if you were called a thing?" The doctor said taking offense at what Elena said. "But to answer your question this is called a Ood. I helped free there civilization awhile ago." He said.

"Yes and were here to repay the favor." The Ood said looking at the Doctor. "He freed us from businessmen and slave traders." The Ood said leaving out the mention to Elena and Caroline that it was there own human race that was putting them into slavery.

"Wait how did you know that the rift was here Sigma?" The doctor said looking at him curiously.

"We could sense it Doctor. We are time sensitive." Sigma explained to him not wanting to tell the Doctor yet about what's going to happen to him in the upcoming days. Those were to be his final days.

"So you can see the portions of time. Can you see how this will all end up?" The doctor said and Sigma shook his head.

"No Doctor I can not. I only know that you will have to make a choice that will strand you here in mystic falls."

"What do you mean?" The Doctor said looking at him.

"I'm afraid that I have said to much already I am sorry Doctor." Sigma said and the Doctor nodded looking over at him. He would leave it alone right now but he did wonder what he meant by that.

"But what we can tell you is that something is going to happen tonight that is going to cause panic in this small town." Sigma said and Elena and Caroline looked at him with concern.

"What do you mean? What's going to happen tonight?" Elena asked.

"A battle. A huge battle. A battle between UNIT and us against the hoix." He explained. "And you Doctor." The Ood said.

"What? What are you talking about?" Caroline asked in a worry conerned voice.

"It's history my dear." Sigma said to the Blond vampire as the Doctor turned around to face him.

"That means that I can't interfere isn't that right?" He asked the Ood and Sigma nodded.

"What do you mean that I get Stranded here?" The doctor asked.

"I'm sorry I can't say anything further then I already have. Pleased forgive me." Sigma said.

"It's alright Ood thank you for helping us earlier." The doctor said and he looked at him.

"So we can't stop this from happening?" Elena asked the strange Alien in her living room. If you would have told her this morning that she would have two aliens in her living room with a vampire and a Phone box that could travel space and time in her backyard she would have laughed at you. But she also would have laughed at the idea of Vampires, Werewolf's and Witches two years ago.

"Yes. I'm sorry Ms. Gilbert. What is written has to happen. You can't change history." The ood said as The doctor nodded. "I'm sorry to leave you like this Doctor but I have to go and set up a counter attack on the Hoix. Take care of yourself my friend and savior." The Ood said before disappearing in a blue orb.

"Oh the Ood have a teleportation system now. I did not see that one coming." The doctor said sounding like a child that had just discovered something new as his eyes widened. Caroline and Elena looked at each other like he had lost it and Caroline spoke up first.

"So what's next Doc?" Caroilne asked and the Doctor turned around to face the teen vampire.

"Now we find away to help the battle and hopefully keep innocent civilians from dying." The doctor said walking back towards the TARDIS.

"Your staying?" Elena asked surprised and the Doctor turned to face her and smiled.

"Of course Elena. I'm the Doctor. It's what I do. I help people." He smiled at her.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""

It was later on in the afternoon and Caroline had left the house to go and check on her mother since she wanted to make sure that she was safe. Elena called Jeremy at the grill to tell him what was going on and to get him home as soon as possible. She made her way into the TARDIS and the doctor was oblivious to her walking in when he punched a few coordinates in the control system's and began to pull a lever. The same noise from before sounded threw the TARDIS as when it appeared in the backyard. The doctor looked over at Elena who waved at him.

"Elena what are you doing here?" The doctor asked walking over to her.

"I decided to come with you. You need help and somebody that knows the town." Elena said. She was actually more curious to see what he does. From what the Ood explained to them before he sounded like an amazing man.

"Elena you do realize that this could be dangerous and that your life could be in danger if you come with me." The doctor said and Elena smirked at him.

"You try telling that to a girl who has dated a vampire. Had a doppelganger try and kill her and a original vampire try to sacrifice her to make a hybrid army. So I think that I earned the right to take risks with my life don't you?" Elena asked folding her arms and the Doctor actually smiled at this.

"Point taken Ms. Gilbert. I just hope that you know what your doing." The doctor said as the alarms from the TARDIS begin to go off once again.

"What another rift?" Elena asked him hearing the alarms going off as the Doctor pressed a button to stop the Alarms.

"Elena. Sit down in one of those chairs. This is going to be rough." The doctor said pointing to a chair and Elena did that seeing a seat belt around it like a car. Elena laughed and put it on as The doctor made the jump and the TARDIS began to rock.

"Come on old girl. Pull it together." The Doctor said as the TARDIS materialized inside the UNIT HQ, sending papers flying all over the makeshift tent that was set up in the woods outside of Mystic Falls. UNIT soldiers got up and watched as the TARDIS door opened and the Doctor stepped out. Behind the Doctor Elena stepped out of the TARDIS shocked to see the camp site set up outside of the town. The soldiers suddenly saluted the Doctor who rolled his eyes.

"Oy. Don't salute please. It's annoying." The Doctor said putting his hands in his coat and walked up to the one of the soldiers. "I need to speak with General Osage it's urgent." The doctor said. One of the men went to go get him as the Doctor and Elena walked towards the crater and peered down at the site.

"Whoa this rift or what ever you call it is huge. Anything can get threw." Elena said a bit worried and the Doctor nodded.

"Yes your right Elena. Were in deep trouble." The doctor said as two soldiers grabbed Elena's arms.

"Hey. What the hell? Let go." She said.

"Your in a top secret location. You can't be here." The soldier said.

"I'm with the Doctor." Elena said as the Doctor came to her aid.

"Let her go she is with me." The doctor said.

"You heard the Doctor. Let her go." The General said stepping from behind the TARDIS as the men let go of Elena suddenly who rubbed her arms. The General put his hand on the TARDIS and rubbed his hand up and down the box.

"I've always wondered Doctor. What it would be like to travel with you. I have heard stories from Unit in London. And your friend Martha Jones. It's a honor to finally meet you." The general said extending his hand as the Doctor shook it.

"The same General. I'm sure we can discuss war stories some other time. Right now we need to talk about Mystic falls." The doctor said and the General nodded at the Doctor. "Your right. Follow me." The General said leading them to his tent.

Author's note: I want to thank you once again for all the kind reviews. It has been a huge honor bringing you this story for the support. Sorry it's a short chapter again. I hope your still reading.


	6. The battle of Mystic Falls

Author's note: I am so sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Work and working on my other story. If you haven't read it yet please do. Are we lost? A lost and Vampire diaries crossover. But thank you for supporting this one. At the end there is a Twist with Elena and the TARDIS that I hope you like. Please read and review :)

The Doctor walked up to Elena to make sure she was alright. He didn't want her to get hurt in the upcoming battle.

"What are you hiding?" Elena asked looking up at the Doctor and putting her hands on her hips.

"What are you talking about?" The doctor asked as the lights around the unit camp started to turn on one by one. The sun was setting in the horizon.

"You know what I am talking about. I see it in your eyes. And on your face. It's the look I have when I do something that doesn't end up with anything good." Elena told him standing up to the Doctor. She wanted him to tell her the truth and stop hiding. If she was going to be his companion. He would have to trust her.

"Doctor. If you want me to come with you. You have to start trusting me. I am your friend." Elena told him gently putting her hands into The Doctors staring at him in the eyes. The Doctor sighed knowing that Elena was right. But he also knew that now wasn't the best time to talk about it. But he finally gave into her stare.

"I'm alone." The Doctor told her with sadness in his eyes.

"What do you mean alone? I am right here?" Elena asked looking at him in the eyes. But she could see it. They were ancient. And with a lot of sadness in them.

"Not like that. I'm alone on a larger sense." The doctor told her.

"Which would be?" Elena asked.

"I'm the last of my kind." Said the Doctor and Elena's heart jumped putting her hand over it. She looked up at the doctor feeling bad for pushing him now but she had to know what happened.

"Doctor. Please. Tell me what happened." Elena said

"There was a war, a time war, the Last Great Time War. My people fought a race of beings called the Daleks for the sake of all creation and they lost. We lost. Everyone lost. Now they're all gone. My family, my friends, Gallifrey's sky. Gallifrey, huh, you should've seen that planet. The sky was a burnt orange, a citadel gleaming under the twin suns. Beyond that the mountains go on forever and when the second sun would rise in the south those mountains would shine, slopes of deep red grass, capped with snow. The forests of trees with their leaves of silver looked like a forest on fire when the sunlight hit those leaves at the right time in the morning."

Elena just looked at the Doctor as emotions flooded on the Doctor's face. There was something about this alien time lord standing in front of her that made her want to go with him. She just couldn't put her finger on it. Maybe she didn't want him to him to be lonely. She knew what he was talking about was true.

She had sensed it from him. She couldn't explain it. It was like they were connected. She felt it the first time she met him. The first time she went into the TARDIS. She could feel the sadness and the Loneliness.

"And on the Continent of Wild Endeavor between the Mountains of Solace and Solitude, there stood the Citadel of the Time Lords, the oldest and most mighty race in the universe. They looked down upon the galaxies below vowing never to interfere, only to watch, but then the Daleks came. A horde across the stars, slaughtering everything in their path. They got so powerful that my people were the only ones that could stand up to them. We did and both sides were destroyed."

Elena could see the hatred burning off of the Doctor when he mentioned the Daleks. She was terrified. She had never seen that much hatred and couldn't imagine the Doctor capable of being that hateful of any living creature. It scared her. All the fury that was in his voice.

"But that's all in the past now." The doctor said and walking up to Elena with serious eyes and she actually backed up a bit for the first time scared of him.

"Don't tell anyone what I just told you." He said as he saw her fear and his eyes melted back to those kind old ancient eyes she knew.

"I'm sorry if I scared you. That was not my purpose." The doctor said feeling guilty now and Elena could see that and nodded.

"It's alright Doctor. I understand. You can trust me." She told him. The two just stood there looking at the crater and UNIT helicopters shining a light from above illuminating the hole with spotlights. She wondered how Liz and the council was going to cover this one up.

"Doctor." Elena said and the Doctor looked at her.

"What?" The doctor asked.

"I heard singing when you were talking to the General, but it wasn't the song of the TARDIS. It was another song."

"I know I heard it too," said the Doctor, "It was the song of the Ood. They sing more than they talk. The only reason that some can talk is because the slave traders that owned them made the Ood that way. Natural Oods don't speak as often, but sing. They only speak when it is necessary," explained the Doctor.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Elena asked him surprised that he didn't speak up.

"The reason the Ood were singing is because it calms them down and prepares them for the things to come. They are preparing for battle. A battle against a hostile, hungry group of creatures. I just wish there was some way that this bloodshed could be avoided." The doctor explained to Elena.

"Elena look." The doctor said pointing towards the crater. Elena looked to where the Doctor was pointing and she saw dozens of Ood lining around the crater's edge. In the crater, a light appeared and the Doctor's expression went cold. It was time.

"General!" yelled the Doctor, "It's time. Just fire on anything down in the crater. Don't let any escape. Use lethal force."

"Yes sir," said Osage as he grabbed an assault rifle and radioed the UNIT forces to get to their posts and take aim against the Hoixes in the crater.

"Doctor." Elena said running up to him. "Is there anything that I can do to help?" She asked wanting to do something.

"Can you fire a weapon?" The doctor asked looking over at Elena who shook her head no. Elena saw the soldiers go and take arms all around the two of them standing there. She knew she couldn't. She never really had any basic training with weapons so she wouldn't be that much of a help. She was just a high school girl in the middle of the war. She was helpless. "Elena can you use a weapon?" The doctor asked.

"No I can't." Elena told him looking up at the Doctor helpless.

"Then get to the TARDIS and stay inside until I say it's safe to come out," The doctor said as Elena hesitated.

"Don't argue, This is going to be terrible. And if your going to be my companion you need to do what I say. All companions do what the Doctor says." The doctor ordered her and Elena could tell he wasn't fooling around.

She ran from the Doctor reluctantly though. She new she had to help. But she didn't know how. She was panicking. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of massive gunfire.

She could here screams coming from the crater and she saw the Ood run into the crater, blasting their orbs at the Hoixes. The Doctor was standing tall where he was giving order to people as more and more Hoixes slipped through the Rift.

Elena, was overcome with fear and she did go and hide in the TARDIS. She sat in one of the back rows, crying. She could here the howling, crying, guns, growls, shouting and many other noises coming from outside the TARDIS. When she woke up this morning, this was not on her to do list. She never thought that she would be witness to an actual battle between two alien people and all the fighting in her home town. She curled up in a ball in and just sat on the chair, trying to wake up from this nightmare she was in.

Outside the TARDIS, the Hoix horde seemed like it would never end. For everyone that died, two would just take its place. The Ood blasted away with their orbs, but they were outmatched. It was frail versus powerful. The Hoix would win the battle against the Ood. All that was left was the UNIT forces surrounding the crater. The bullets rained down on the Hoixes, but that didn't seem to stop the monsters from coming. Slowly but surely, UNIT was also loosing.

The Doctor watched, realizing, that part of this Rift was on the Hoix home world and nothing that UNIT could do could stop this city from being overrun. He kept that to himself and still barked out orders as UNIT was dying off.

General Osage went down to reload his rifle when a Hoix grabbed him and bit into his shoulder. That Hoix threw him into the crater and the Doctor knew the General was dead. This was a battle that the Hoixes would win, but Sigma told him that the Hoixes were going to lose. The Doctor thought about what would be able to stop the Hoixes and save all of these people who were still alive, but the Doctor was at a lose.

Inside the TARDIS, Elena could hear could hear the battle and knew it was not going well for the good guys. She tried to move, but was paralyzed with fear. The reality hit her: she was going to die. This would be her last few moments to live. She never thought about how she would die, but this was something no one would think about. It was funny. She survived an Evil Doppelganger and a Crazy Hybrid sacrifice. And this was how she was going to go out.

'Your not going to die.' A voice inside her head sounded and Elena looked around confused wiping her tears.

"What's going on? Who are you?" She asked looking around the TARDIS panicking.

"Deep down you already know who I am. You felt me when you stepped inside me for the first time." The voice said and Elena's eyes widened.

"Your the TARDIS? But how are you speaking to me?" Elena asked shocked that she can hear her.

"It doesn't matter. I'll explain everything later. I know how to fix all this to where no one dies. Just get the Doctor and make him open my heart." The TARDIS told her.

"You know he won't listen to me he is stubborn." Elena said which actually made the TARDIS laugh.

"That he is Elena. I have been traveling with him in his many forms. That man is always stubborn. But you have to make him listen." The TARDIS argued.

"But how can I help? I am powerless." Elena told her.

"No you are not. Many companions have traveled with the Doctor who were human just like you and still helped him save the planet. Rose Tyler. Martha Jones. Ace. Sarah Jane. The list goes on. I am confident in you Elena Gilbert." The TARDIS said.

"Okay, So what do I do now?" Elena asked.

"Go and save the day. With my help." The TARDIS said.

A yellow light surrounded Elena and she felt a power she never felt before. After the energy was transferred to her she collapsed and gathered herself. She got up with new power and energy in her. She walked over to the doors. "Thank you." She said to the TARDIS and grabbed the doors in front of her and walked out to the battle scene with the power of a Time lord in her thanks to the TARDIS.

Author's note: I know a cliffhanger. How evil am I? I hope that you liked the twist and not confused by it. You can always message me.


	7. A new companion

Author's note: Sorry for the long wait. This is the finale of the first part of this story. Let me know what you think because I think that I can do better and not really happy about it. But let me know thanks :)

The Doctor was with a group of soldiers huddled around him. The Hoixes had surrounded them and were going in for the kill. The soldier's were almost out of ammo and there was nothing that anyone could do. But just when all hoped had failed the TARDIS'S doors swung open and a yellow light exploded into the night.

Elena's shadow could be seen on the ground thanks to the full moon. She stepped out of the TARDIS and the doors shut behind her. The Hoixes saw an opportunity to end this and for a easy kill no less and charged Elena. Elena being prepared for this thanks to the TARDIS raised her hand and looked at the Hoix. She had a angry look on her face and out of her hand came a bright light.

"Get out of my town." Elena said and with the white light she blasted the Hoixes and they vanished. The remaining Hoixes saw her as a threat and charged her. Dozens of them jumped on her burying the teenage girl under a massive pile of carnivores.

The Doctor looked on in horror. Nothing could have survived that kind of crushing weight and plus the massive snapping jaws of the Hoix. He lowered his head knowing that one more had joined the dead, but something caught his eye from the pile up.

Yellow light shined through the cracks in the Hoix pile up and the Hoixes went flying in the air before vanishing. Elena just stood there shining and her arms were down at her sides. Her hair was blowing around because of pure power surrounding her. She held out her hand once again and a massive wall of energy blasted it's way across the crater and most of the Hoixes vanished.

Elena walked over to the Doctor and the soldiers. The wind around her calmed down and the light disappeared and Elena was once again her normal self. The doctor just stood there in shock. He had no idea what just happened, but he was incredibly grateful for it.

"The TARDIS, She helped me." Elena smiled at the Doctor.

"Well then she must really like you." The doctor added with a smile on his own.

"You have no idea." Elena told him. "But we have to hurry, I know how to fix this. I know how to bring all the dead alive again, The city back to the way it was, and how to stabablize the Rift. That won't be all the Hoixes. The ones I sent back home will probably want through again." She told him

"How do you know what to do?" The Doctor asked

"Simple. The TARDIS told me," Elena told him. "She said to open her heart. If you open the heart of the TARDIS, everything will be restored."

"What? That's insane," Said the Doctor. "But what choice do we have?" He asked her

"None," Elena told her running back to the TARDIS doors, "Come on and let's finish this."

The Doctor followed her into the TARDIS. He walked up to the stage and stood next to the door to the TARDIS's heart. Elena stood there next to him.

"Elena, This is very dangerous. Are you absolutely sure?" The doctor asked

"Yes, Doctor I am sure. Trust me." She said putting her hand on his and The doctor looked down at the teenage girl. He didn't know who she was. But he knew she was different. Different from any companion he ever had.

The doctor grabbed the handle and pushed. He felt another hand over his and saw Elena standing there with her hand on his and the other on the door. She just looked at him knowing this was the only way.

"I'll do it with you." Elena said. The Doctor smiled and the two pushed the heart open. Time slowed down as a strong wind blew through the TARDIS. A blinding white light engulfed Elena and the Doctor. Noise was drowned out and then there was nothing.

The crater and the Hoixes vanished. The ood came back to life and flew away back to there home. The humans who had died came back as well. The area of Mystic falls that was destroyed had been restored. The rift in the woods convulsed before becoming consistent and stabilized. Everything returned to the way it was just like the TARDIS said it would. But when the dust settled, the TARDIS was no where in site.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""

The grill was closed Sunday because of yesterday's events. It was in the afternoon and there had been no sign of Elena or the Doctor since yesterday. Jeremy didn't sleep that much the previous night and just sat at a table in the booth. He was so worried about Elena that he couldn't sleep . He just hoped the Doctor would get her back. Caroline was there with him at the house along with Bonnie.

"We should do something. We just can't sit here." Caroline told them.

"Well what can we do? Elena is gone and The doctor is with her. I can't find them not even with a tracking spell." Bonnie said as she sighed and Jeremy looked up at them

"Who was this Doctor? Does anybody really know? Do we really trust him with Elena?" Jeremy asked them and they looked at each other.

"Look, I was with Elena yesterday and the Doctor. There is something about him that I can't explain. Something that yells out you can trust me." Caroline told Jeremy as she put a hand on his in comfort. "Trust me Jeremy. This Doctor is who you want with Elena to get her home." Caroline told him.

"I don't know. I mean I just find it really weird that he shows up all the sudden and she is missing. Do you think." Jeremy was about to say something else but then a noise went threw the house. Wind began to pick up as napkins blew in front of them.

Caroline recognized that vworp from yesterday and they jumped to her feet. But she was also concerned because that same noise sounded different. It sounded sick. There was that light, but it was a brighter light then before and with the big boom the TARDIS finally landed sending a shock wave across the grill knocking them off of there feet and into tables. Tables and chairs were messed up again and it was like they had cleaned nothing.

Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor grabbed a gas mask and put it over Elena's face. He used his jacket to keep the smoke out as his arm was around her waist motioning her out of the TARDIS.

"What about the TARDIS?" Elena asked in concern while coughing.

"The smoke will clear on it's own. Don't worry about it. I'll repair it." coughed the Doctor.

The two made their way to the door and existed the TARDIS. The Doctor came out coughing and Elena took the mask off when she was clear of the smoke and gasped for air. Jeremy came running as well as Caroline and Bonnie when they saw her.

"Are you okay Sis? Are you hurt?" Jeremy asked concerned for his sister and hugged her tightly glad to have her back.

"No, Jer I'm fine." Replied Elena

"Thank you." Jeremy said as he walked up to the Doctor. "Thank you for bringing her back." Jeremy said and extended his hand to the Doctor. The Doctor smiled and shook his hand.

"No problem, but it wasn't me." He said.

"What do you mean?" asked Caroline.

"Elena is the one who saved me and countless other lives." Said the Doctor. Matt finished hugging Elena next and looked at her.

"Is that true Elena?" Bonnie asked and Elena just nodded and smiled.

"Wow Elena, Your like a hero. How did you do it?" Bonnie asked interested now walking up to her long time friend.

"It's a long story. But I had help." Elena told them and smirked. "But I will save that for another day. I am very hungry." She told them

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""

It was later in the night and Elena walked into the TARDIS looking over at the Doctor as he was trying to fix the ship but nothing was happening so far and he sighed in frustration.

"Can you fix it?" Elena asked making him jump and he smiled up at her.

"Oh, Elena." He said pulling up his goggles and looked up at her. "No, I'm afraid it's going to take awhile before I can fix it. I am stranded here." The Doctor told her and Elena folded her arms and leaned against the console.

"Doctor. I wanted to talk to you about something. Before the TARDIS gave me her energy. I ran. I ran into the TARDIS like you told me and curled up into a ball and hid. While others around my town were dying. I feel like such a coward." Elena told him and the doctor smiled up at her.

"Oh. Elena Gilbert. You are defiantly not a coward." He told her putting his hands on her face. "You are the only girl that I know that has dated a vampire. Survived a evil doppelganger trying to kill her. Surviving a sacrifice from a original vampire. Stopped her town from being destroyed by Hoixes. You Elena. Are by far the most bravest and strongest girl that I have ever met." The doctor said. Elena actually had tears in her eyes and hugged the Doctor.

"I'm very proud of you. And I know that your parents would be proud of you too." The Doctor said and Elena smiled hugging him tightly.

"Thank you, Doctor. But why would you say that my parents would be proud?" She asked and the Doctor smiled at her.

"Because, I have never seen anyone with that much power that wasn't possessed by a demon or the bad wolf itself." Said the Doctor.

"Yeah well I just did what I had to do." Elena told him

"I know," The Doctor said. "You had all the power. You could have killed all the Hoixes off right then and there, but you didn't. You sent them back home to live. You chose life before death. They would be very proud of you." The doctor told her and smiled at her.

"Oh and I got a present for you. Close your eyes." The doctor told her and Elena closed her eyes. When she opened them she saw a key chain around her hands and she smiled up at the Doctor.

"Welcome to the TARDIS. Elena Gilbert. Companion of the Doctor. Your own Key." The doctor said and Elena smiled brightly with tears and hugged him again.

"Thank you Doctor. I promise I won't let you down." She said putting the chain around her neck like it was a necklace and ran her hands threw her hair. "So how do I look?" She smiled and the Doctor smirked.

"Like a Time lord." He told her.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""

Woods of Mystic falls

In the deserted lab, a faint voice seeped through the Rift, "We have sta-bil-a-za-tion of Time Rift. Make prep-a-rations for e-scape."

Another voice replied, "I obey."

Author's note: Obviously I have more planned for this story so stay tuned. And check out Are We lost yet if you haven't :) Thank you.


	8. Dinner with the Doctor

Author's note: I want to thank everybody that has given me support in this story and reviewed. Thank you and sorry this is late. I have had computer problems recently but I finally got it fixed. This chapter is going to have some character development and The Doctor getting to know the Mystic falls group.

The Doctor stood outside the grill. He was near the street and looking up at the sky. Rain clouds rolled in and in started to downpour across the city. The Doctor kept standing like he didn't even feel the rain hitting him. His mind wandered to the battle last night. The fight between the UNIT forces and the Ood against the Hoixes. The Doctor thought about what happened with Elena and how she got that much power that flowed threw her body when she saved his life. He had never seen that much power in someone that wasn't possessed by the Bad Wolf. He couldn't think of how that power didn't have a lasting effect on her, but there were things he didn't even know. He liked that. He didn't want to know everything. He even told people that when he know everything. He may just stop and do nothing for the rest of his life. He would rather just end his life.

Just as soon as the downpour started, it stopped. The clouds rolled away and the moon shone down on the small town once again. He also made a note to himself that there was something special about Mystic Falls. It was a gold mine of supernatural activity. Vampires, Werewolf's. Witches and other things. Something wasn't right about this town. He was ready to go back to the TARDIS and make sure that she was alright. He had checked before they left and she was still filtering out smoke from earlier that day. He was just about to leave when he saw Elena and her friends Caroline and 'Bonnie wasn't it?' The doctor thought as they walked up to him on the soaked sidewalk.

"Evening Doctor." Elena said and The Doctor smiled at them and gave them a polite bow.

"Evening ladies. What are you doing out tonight? It's a school night isn't it?" The doctor asked with his hands in his pockets.

"We had the hunger for the good old Mystic Grill burnt burgers you know? And Elena was actually wanting to speak with you." Caroline said with a smile as her and Bonnie walked off leaving Elena there with the Doctor.

"Look, Doctor, I never actually got a chance to say thank you for saving my life. You or the TARDIS." Elena said looking up at him. "So, I just wanted to say thank you." She said leaning up and kissing his cheek. The Doctor blushed and smiled at her with a grin.

"Oh come on. You don't have to thank me Elena. I'm happy to help. And Besides." He said pointing his finger at Elena. "That was all you. Your the one that saved everybody. I should be thanking you." The Doctor said.

"Yes but if you never came here in the first place Doctor. Our town wouldn't be here right now." Elena fired back and the Doctor smiled and nodded.

"Okay. Point taken." He said which caused Elena to laugh a bit. She smiled at the Doctor and bowed her head a bit and began to walk out but the Doctor stopped her.

"You know I meant it you know." He said staring back at her in a serious manner.

"Mean't what?" Elena asked.

"That I am proud of you." The Doctor answered. Elena smiled back at him.

"Thank you Doctor." She said and then looked at him. "How old are you Doctor anyways?"

"To old for you that's for sure." The doctor said with a smile which caused Elena to blush and laugh.

"Not like that." She said with a grin. "Look at you Doctor flirting." She grinned and the Doctor smiled.

"If you want to know. I'm 2,277." said the Doctor.

"What?" Elena asked her eyes widened and she chuckled. "Your joking with me right?"

"No. No joking here. I never joke Elena. I'm 2,277 years old. Why do you ask?" The doctor asked curiously.

"Oh well. Just curious I guess. Besides you look young. But your eyes look ancient." She told him staring into him. "How is that possible?"

"I am young," The Doctor began. "But I am into my 10th incarnation and I'm only 2000 years old, I should be about 8000 years old by now, but I have a habit of getting into trouble." He told her and Elena smirked.

"Welcome to the club. Doctor. Why don't you come and have dinner with us here. My treat." Elena said nodding her head towards the grill. The doctor thought about it. He guessed the TARDIS could wait. He wasn't in such a hurry. He shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"Yeah sure why not." The doctor said walking into the grill with Elena. They continued to talk as they walked towards the others and Damon looked up from the table and growled.

"What is he doing here?" Damon asked as Elena looked at him with a frown.

"He is my guest. And he saved our lives last night. Don't start Damon." Elena said staring down at the older vampire who mumbled. Caroline and Bonnie just looked up at the Doctor with smiles and amazement. Stefan couldn't help but feel jealous about the Doctor as well but respected Elena's wishes and stood up extending his hand to the Doctor.

"Stefan Salvatore. I wanted to thank you for saving Elena's life." Stefan said shaking the Doctor's hand and the Doctor smiled.

"Your welcome. It's what I do." The doctor said as everybody began to sit down Jeremy began to take there orders. Everybody had a good time at the dinner. Except for Damon who kept giving death glares at the Doctor but even he lightened up a bit. Tyler soon joined in as well since he arrived late. As did Matt and Jeremy since it was a slow night.

The Doctor told everybody some of his wild stories including Cybermen and Dalek's. He also learned about the vampire history from Stefan and that Bonnie's family were witches.

'You learn something everyday.' The doctor thought. They were having so much fun that time got away from the group and it was almost eleven.

"Oh wow. Would you look at the time. It's getting late. Matt we have to close up." Jeremy said and Matt nodded and told the crew don't worry about the tickets it's on the house. As everybody started to get up the Doctor stopped them.

"Wait, before you guys go," said the Doctor taking nine rings out of his pocket. "These are biodampers. They will make you invisible to anything that comes through the Rift, but humans will still see you. Be quick though, they have a short lifespan. The rings not the people."

"Great another ring." Jeremy muttered and the Doctor laughed.

"Don't worry Jeremy. It's not a supernatural ring. It protects you from the rift." The doctor said.

"Thank you Doctor." Bonnie said putting it on and smiled at Caroline.

"It actually looks nice." Caroline smiled holding her hand up and admiring it. Elena laughed at her friend and smiled at the Doctor.

"Doctor. You have done a lot. Thanks." She said

"Any time." The doctor said.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""

Elena, Jeremy and Bonnie was walking home with the Doctor since Caroline went home with Tyler. They were enjoying the night air until after a few moments Elena asked,

"How is being 2,277 years old young and what do you mean your 10th incarnation? You've also said that you had a fifth, eighth, and ninth, and this is your tenth self, and you told me that was another story for another time. I think that the time is now." Elena said folding her arms. "I think I should know more about the man that is staying at my house while his ship is busted." She told him.

"Yes, Of course Elena your right." The doctor said putting his hands behind his back as he walked.

"Wait. Your over 2000 years old?" Bonnie asked with amazement.

"But you don't look like your even out of your twenties." Jeremy told him not believing all this has happened in the past few days.

"My people don't age after the first incarnation. We just regenerate." explained the Doctor, He stared over at the teen's confused looks and he sighed. "Regeneration is a way my people cheat death. It's a complete change of physical appearance and a change in personality. I've regenerated nine times." The doctor said proudly. "Only my first regeneration was due to natural causes. All other times was because I was forced or mortally wounded." He explained.

"How many times can you regenerate?" Jeremy asked finding all of this fascinating.

"An infinite number of times," said the Doctor. "But the time lords set a law stating that a single time lord is allowed 12 regeneration's or 13 lives." The doctor explained.

"I was actually forced to regenerate when I was in my second life. My people said that was part of the punishment and the other part was to be exiled to earth during my third life. That's how I know so much about Unit. I worked with them in the 1970's. Maybe it was the 80's?" He thought for a few moments but continued. "Oh well. Anyways I still didn't learn my lesson. So I was put on trial several other times. I'm what you would call a ultimate rule breaker. I enjoyed it so much too. But then the war came sadly." The doctor said staring off into nothing looking depressed.

"Well this is where I get off." Bonnie said hugging Jeremy and Elena as they got to her house. She hugged the Doctor and kissed his cheek. "We should get together Doctor one night. I am sure your interested in Witch craft." She said and the Doctor laughed.

"Bonnie. Hate to break it to you. But Magic doesn't exist. It hasn't exist in a long time." The doctor said and Bonnie smiled with a grin.  
"Still. We should talk. See you around Doctor." Bonnie said walking into her house.

"So what do you mean the war?" Jeremy asked him and The doctor just ignored his question and continued to walk towards the Gilbert house. Jeremy looked confused by this but Elena pinched his arm to stop and followed the Doctor.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""

Once they reached the Gilbert home and everybody got settled in the Doctor walked into the TARDIS after opening the doors and unlocking them. When he walked in he sighed as he saw the damage of the control room. Debris was scattered around. Chairs were thrown all over the place. There were cracks in the walls, but there was a good thing though, the smoke has cleared. The doctor walked over to the control console and looked at how extensive the damage was. The TARDIS was healing the parts that it could heal, but ood sigma was right, The Doctor would be stranded here for months trying to repair the TARDIS.

After Jeremy went to bed and Elena changed into her sleepwear. She walked in the back yard towards the TARDIS and opened the doors to her. When she walked in the sight saddened her at the sight of the wounded TARDIS. With all the smoke in the room earlier in the day, she didn't see the extent of the damage. But she could now. And it was terrible. She thought that a bomb went off in the control room. It was a complete mess.

The Doctor stepped off the stage and sat in one of the chairs in the front row just staring at the TARDIS's controls. He was going to have to get this place fixed before he developed cabin fever on a global scale. Being trapped in one time and on one planet didn't make him feel happy, But not all was loom and gloom. He had the Rift and a few new supernatural friends to entertain him with though. He just leaned back and closed his eyes.

Elena sat down next to the Doctor and put her head on his shoulder. He smiled over at her and put his arm around hers as she leaned into him.

"I'm sorry about the TARDIS." She told him and the Doctor smiled.

"Oh don't worry about the old girl Elena. She has been threw much worse. She is a warrior and a fighter." The doctor said proudly running his hand over the control's as the TARDIS hummed. After that the two just sat there in silence, watching the control console slowly move in front of them, a slight humming in the background. Elena had fallen asleep instantly the Doctor's shoulder and he smiled down at her scooping her up in his arms and carried her into Rose's old room. He laid her on the mattress and put a pillow on her head and pulled some covers over her.

"Sleep tight Elena. Companion of the Doctor" He said turning around and leaving the room

Author's note: Thank you so much for supporting this story it means a lot. And sorry that this chapter is short and might be boring. But I wanted Character growth and some moments like these. Action will pick up soon I promise. Next chapter the Doctor will meet one of the Originals. That should be fun. Once again please review :)

.


End file.
